An einem Silvesternachmittag auf einer Bank am See
by MrsCatherineWinter
Summary: „Warum nicht?", fragte sie anklagend. „Weil Herz und Vernunft oft nicht dasselbe sagen oder wollen", erklärte er. Hermine und Severus sitzen auf einer Bank und reden über die Vergangenheit, Gegenwart – und (gemeinsame?) Zukunft...


_Disclaimer: Alle Figuren gehören Joanne K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit diesen Geschichten. _

**An einem Silvesternachmittag auf einer Bank am See**

Es war der 31. Dezember und Hermines erstes Jahr als Lehrerin auf Hogwarts.

Sie saß an diesem bewölkten Nachmittag auf einer Bank und sah auf den zugefrorenen See hinaus. Es hatte in den letzten Tagen nur geschneit und die weißen Flocken hatten sich zu einer dicken Schneedecke verschmolzen und das Schloss und seine Umgebung in ein Winterparadies verwandelt. Es war wirklich atemberaubend schön und Hermine wunderte sich, warum ihr das in ihrer Schulzeit nie so wirklich aufgefallen war.

Obwohl sich so viel in ihrem Leben verändert hatte, war Hogwarts immer Hogwarts geblieben und das war etwas sehr Beruhigendes – einer der Gründe, warum sie über die Feiertage nicht woanders hingefahren war.

Voldemort war nun schon seit drei Jahren nicht mehr da und noch immer versuchte die Zauberergesellschaft, endlich zu vergessen, doch das war leichter gesagt, als getan, wie Hermine fand. Sie hatte zuerst im Zaubereiministerium gearbeitet, doch dieser Job hatte ihr nicht wirklich gefallen und so war es für sie eine große Freude und Ehre gewesen, als Minerva McGonagall sie gefragt hatte, ob sie den Verwandlungsunterricht übernehmen würde, weil sie, Minerva, mit dem Unterricht _und_ den Schulleiterpflichten schier überfordert war.

Mit Ron war sie auch nicht mehr zusammen. Schon wenige Wochen nach der Entscheidungsschlacht von Hogwarts hatten sie beide eingesehen, dass sie lieber Freunde bleiben sollten. Er war nun mit Lavender glücklich verheiratet. Sie hatten sie, Hermine, für dieses Silvester zu sich nach Hause eingeladen, aber Hermine hatte abgesagt.

Hermine war die letzten Jahre ohne einen festen Partner geblieben…

Sie schloss die Augen und blieb regungslos sitzen. Es war kalt, doch nicht so eisig, dass sie zitterte, und die Kälte war auf eine angenehme Weise sogar beruhigend.

„Guten Tag, Hermine, darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?"

Hermine sah auf und erblickte Severus Snape, der zwar freundlich gefragt hatte, aber dennoch kein Lächeln zustande brachte.

„Ja", sagte sie äußerlich ruhig, wenn auch innerlich ziemlich irritiert, und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite.

Er setzte sich und gemeinsam sahen sie schweigend auf den See.

„Warum sind Sie noch in Hogwarts?", fragte er nach einer Weile.

Hermine sah ihn erstaunt an und entdeckte wahre Neugier. Normalerweise redete er nur mit ihr, wenn es sich nicht vermeiden ließ. „Weil ich dieses Jahr beschlossen haben, hier zu bleiben."

„Warum feiern Sie nicht mit Ihren Eltern?"

Hermine sah wieder auf den See, mit einem Ausdruck unendlicher Trauer im Gesicht. „Ich habe keine Eltern mehr", flüsterte sie. „Ich habe vor dem Krieg ihr Gedächtnis manipuliert und sie nach Australien geschickt, doch als ich versucht habe, sie wiederzufinden, waren sie unaufspürbar. Ich gebe die Suche natürlich nicht auf, aber ich habe es nicht geschafft, sie vor diesem Silvesterfest zu finden. Vielleicht schaffe ich es nächstes Jahr…"

„Das tut mir Leid", sagte er ehrlich.

Hermine lächelte nur einmal traurig.

„Sind Sie denn von niemandem eingeladen worden?"

„Oh, doch", antwortete sie, nun ein wenig belebter. „Von Ron und Lavender, von Harry und Ginny, selbst von Mr. und Mrs. Weasley, aber ich habe keine Lust, den Eindringling zu spielen und feiere daher dieses Jahr allein. Und Sie, Severus?" Sie sah ihn wieder an.

„Lucius hat mich eingeladen, doch auch ich möchte mich nicht wieder wie ein _Eindringling_ fühlen, wenn ich Sie zitieren darf."

Hermines Gesicht war bei der Erwähnung Lucius Malfoys hart geworden. „Ich finde es immer noch seltsam, dass er einfach so leben darf wie früher", sagte sie bitter.

„Hermine, Lucius hat genauso viele schlimme Dinge unter Voldemort getan wie ich. Wenn Sie ihn verurteilen, müssen Sie auch mich verurteilen."

„Er hat zugesehen, wie ich von Bellatrix gefoltert wurde! Er stand einfach daneben und hat zugesehen! Hier, sehen Sie!" Sie hob ihren Arm, schob den Ärmel ihrer Jacke und ihres Pullovers zurück und zeigte ihn Severus, der jetzt wie versteinert auf das Wort _Schlammblut_ starrte, das dort hineingeritzt worden war. Noch immer zeichneten sich die Narben rot von der hellen Haut ab. „Es beschämt mich immer noch, es zu sehen", fuhr Hermine fort, während sie beide weiter auf das Wort sahen. „Ich meine, ich kann schließlich nichts dafür, dass ich so geboren wurde. Und um auf Ihre Andeutung zurückzukommen, dass Sie und Mr. Malfoy gleiches Unrecht getan hätten: Ich denke nicht, dass Sie daneben gestanden und zugesehen hätten!"

Severus schwieg.

„Oder doch?", fragte sie auf einmal ängstlich und verletzt. Sie zog ihren Arm zurück und ließ den Ärmel das Wort wieder verdecken.

Er schwieg und schaute immer noch gebannt auf die Stelle, wo eben noch ihr Arm war, dann schüttelte er einmal mit dem Kopf, als wolle er sich zwingen, in die Gegenwart zurückzukehren. „Vermutlich nicht", sagte er. „Aber ich kann es nicht definitiv sagen."

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie anklagend.

„Weil Herz und Vernunft oft nicht dasselbe sagen oder wollen", erklärte er.

„Was meinen Sie damit?"

Sie sahen sich fest in die Augen. „Mein Herz sagt mir, dass ich das nicht eine Sekunde lang zugelassen hätte. Ich hätte meinen Zauberstab gezückt, Bellatrix mit unzähligen, grausamen Flüchen verhext und dich so schnell ich könnte aus dieser Hölle gebracht!" Er war in seiner Rede lauter geworden und atmete daher tief ein, bevor er weitersprach. Dass er sie auf einmal duzte, fiel beiden nicht auf. „Aber meine Vernunft hätte mich bestimmt zurückgehalten. Ich hätte an das größere Ziel, nämlich den Sturz des Dunklen Lords, gedacht und daran, dass ich als Spion nicht auffliegen dürfte. Ich hätte dich vermutlich opfern müssen."

Sie sah verletzt weg.

„Es tut mir Leid", flüsterte er.

„Es ist schon gut", sagte sie und ihre Stimme klang dabei ein wenig erstickt. „Ich weiß, dass Sie das Richtige hätten tun müssen, was aber nicht bedeutet, dass es weniger weh getan hätte."

Danach schwiegen sie beide eine ganze Weile und sahen wie schon zuvor auf den zugefrorenen See, der anfing zu glitzern, wenn sich ein paar wenige Sonnenstrahlen durch das Grau der Wolken schieben konnten.

„Wie geht es Ihnen eigentlich?", fragte Hermine irgendwann, um das Thema zu wechseln und den Faden des Gesprächs wieder aufzunehmen.

„Wie es mir geht?", fragte Severus erstaunt. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, wann ich das das letzte Mal gefragt worden bin…" Er schien kurz in Erinnerungen zu verweilen und Hermine drängte ihn nicht. Schließlich fragte er nun fast ein wenig unsicher: „Möchten Sie die Standardantwort oder die Wahrheit hören?"

„Die Wahrheit natürlich", entschied Hermine sofort.

„Nun gut", sagte Snape und seufzte. „Nicht so gut, wie man vielleicht meinen sollte. Ich habe die ganzen Jahre der Tyrannei Voldemorts noch lange nicht verarbeitet und habe zusätzlich noch eine nahezu panische Angst vor Schlangen bekommen. Es vergeht kaum eine Nacht, in der ich nicht aus irgendeinem schrecklichen Alptraum erwache."

Hermine starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Was ist?", fragte er.

Sie schloss schnell ihren Mund und sagte dann langsam: „Das… Sie… Ich meine… Das war wirklich eine wahre Antwort auf meine Frage."

Ihre Verwunderung schien ihn zu amüsieren. „Natürlich, Sie haben ja schließlich danach gefragt."

„Ja schon", gab sie zu, „aber ich hätte niemals geglaubt, dass _Sie_ gerade _mir_ so etwas Persönliches anvertrauen würden!"

„Und warum nicht?", fragte er.

„Ganz einfach: Weil Sie mich nicht mögen", antwortete sie bitter und drehte sich wieder weg.

Er schwieg einen Moment. „Und wieso denken Sie das?"

„Wieso ich das denke?", rief sie hitzig und sah ihm in die Augen. „Weil Sie während meiner Schulzeit immer gemein zu mir gewesen sind und mit ihren bissigen und teilweise wirklich verletzenden Kommentaren nicht gerade gespart haben. Und jetzt, da ich Lehrerin bin, wechseln Sie auch nur das allernötigste Wort mit mir und würdigen mich die meiste Zeit keines Blickes. Und Sie fragen mich, warum ich denke, dass Sie mich nicht mögen?!" Während ihrer Rede war sie immer lauter geworden und mittlerweile liefen ihr ein paar Tränen über das Gesicht. Wütend auf sich selbst wandte sie sich wieder von ihm ab und wischte sich energisch die Tränen weg. Sie weinte – und das auch noch vor ihm! – wie schrecklich…

Severus blieb ruhig. „Und warum habe ich mich dann zu Ihnen gesetzt und mich mit Ihnen unterhalten?"

„Das frage ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit", erwiderte sie eine Spur sarkastisch.

„Dann tun Sie es doch."

„Was?", fragte sie irritiert.

„Mich fragen, warum ich mich zu Ihnen gesetzt habe", antwortete er amüsiert.

„Das ist doch dämlich!", rief sie aufgebracht, stand auf und wollte gehen, doch er hielt sie zurück, indem er ihr Handgelenk festhielt. „Ich spiele nicht Katz und Maus!", fauchte sie ihn an.

Langsam stand er auf und stellte sich dicht vor sie.

Hermines Atem beschleunigte sich unwillkürlich. _Verdammte Liebe_, fuhr sie sich innerlich an. _Dieser Mann bringt nichts als Ärger!_

„Bitte", sagte er nun leise. „Bitte, frag mich, Hermine."

Sie überlegte fieberhaft, was sie nun tun sollte. Sie wollte ihm nicht einfach so gehorchen, wie früher, als sie noch ein dummes Schulmädchen war, aber andererseits hatte er – Severus Snape! – gerade _bitte_ gesagt. Seufzend fragte sie, wobei sie sein Du automatisch übernahm: „Warum hast du dich neben mich auf die Bank gesetzt und dich mit mir unterhalten?"

Nun lächelte er und sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie zu hören bekam: „Weil ich dich einladen wollte, mit mir Silvester zu feiern."

Sie legte den Kopf ein wenig schief und sah ihn aufmerksam an, als wolle sie feststellen, ob er log oder die Wahrheit sagte.

Als ob er ihre Gedanken gelesen hätte – was er vielleicht sogar getan hatte – beugte er sich auf einmal vor und gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Stirn.

Im ersten Moment war sie geschockt – und bemerkte verwundert, dass sie für einen Augenblick die Augen geschlossen hatte –, doch dann breitete sich ein immer größer werdendes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus.

„Ich würde sehr gerne mit dir Silvester feiern", antwortete sie schließlich leise und konnte dafür das wohl glücklichste Lächeln von ihm sehen, das er je in seinem Leben gehabt hatte.

ENDE.


End file.
